incubus curse
by arogers008
Summary: Harry is a incubus and has kept many secrets. Let's see what happens when he finds his mates.


His mates.

15 year old Harry Potter was sitting in the library reading about his curse. He was in fact a incubus that had not yet received any of the powers that his parents and grandparents had. Suddenly he felt the air around him shift slightly. He looked up and saw Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass standing in front of him. "We know your secret. But we won't tell anyone. How could we? You're our mate after all." Daphne hissed after they sat down. Harry felt his inner incubus purr at their presence and knew that she spoke thd truth.

"You have no idea how long I have been looking for you. What took you so long?" he asked. "Weaseley and Granger alwaysed blocked us. Weasley went as far as calling us sluts and other things." Tracey said with tears in her eyes. His inner incubus snarled when it heard what Ron said. Harry stood up and after casting a silent notice me not charm and a silencing charm walked over to Tracey.

He then pulled her into his embrace. her body fit perfectly with his. She layed her head on his shoulder and cried into his neck. Harry felt his fangs start to show and openly snarled at the sight of one of his mates in pain. "Shhhhh. I'll deal with the Weasel later. He'll never hurt you again if I have anything to due about it." he said. When she calmed down he began to think. After his godfather Sirius had realized that he was unable to bare children he had passed the black family lordship to him. So Tracey was probably the lady black. Harry supposed that Daphne would be the lady potter then.

After his fangs retracted he disabled everything he put up and they left. Harry went straight to Professor Mcgonagal. Who was in fact his godmother and the person who had introduced him to his heritage. "Professor, I finally found my mates. We will need separate living arrangements. Oh hey uncle Severus." he said walking iin to her office. What shocked him was his dad secret brother was sitting there calmly drinking tea. "Hey squirt. You really are my brother's son." his uncle said when he saw Tracey and Damates. Both girls stared at their head of house. After everything was arranged for them the group left for dinner.

Harry led the girls to the Gryffindor table. They sat down with harry in betwee the girls. "Hey Harry, what are these snakes doing here? Go back to where you belong you sluts." Ron growled. Tracey's eyes filled with tears again. "I'd watch what you say to my mates, Weasel. If you don't I will take the right steps and declare a blood feud. You and Granger are no longer my friends." Harry snarled. "What do you mean. Their Slytherins. They're evil and they serve You know who. They just want to get in your pants. The slu..." Ron and hermione trailed off because they were staring down the wrong end of Harry's wand.

"I warned you two. I LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK HOGWARGTS JACKSON CHAOS HERE BY DECLARE A BLOOD FUED BETWEEN HOUSE POTTER BLACK HOGWARTS JACKSON CHAOS, HOUSE WEASELEY, AND HOUSE DAGWORTH GRANGER DUMBLEDLDE. SO I SAY SO MOTE IT BE!" he yelled.

Hermione gasped when he said her House name. He smirked. "Did you really think I didn't know. My great grandfather lord Percy Jackson chaos head of the eternal house of Jackson chaos told me back in first year after I saved your life. Oh that reminds me. Lady Hogwarts your lord calls you." Harry said. Every student paled because whenever Lady Hogwarts spoke it was serious.

"YES LORD HOGWARTS. I HEAR YOUR CALL." a female voice spoke. "I herby find Miss. Granger and Mr. Weaseley unworthy of the house of Gryffindor. So they are herby expelled please remove them from my home. Also Professor Umbridge for your use of a blood quil on several minors you are herby FIRED. LADY HOGWARTS PLEASE EJECT THIS TOAD FROM THE GROUNDS. Draco Malfoy for your ceimes against Slytherin House you are herby expelled Finally I lord Hogwarts find Headmaster Albus Dumbledore unfit for the position and release him from his duties. He is to be replaced by Professor Macgonagal. All of the named people are baned from the grounds. My orders can only be undone by me." he said. "YES LORD HOGWARTS." lady hogwarts said. All mentioned people were ejected from the hall screaming. "Also the word mubblood is herby banded. Anyone caught saying this will be expelled. No exceptions" Harry told the rest of the school.

A/N: James and Serverus were separated at birth but still knew they were brothers. Also Harry snuck out to Gringotts during the summer.


End file.
